Woven and non-woven fabrics that are impregnated with a cosmetic or personal care preparation are well known. These include what are known as wipes, towelettes and masks. (For simplicity, in the remainder of the specification we will use the terms “mask” or “mask-type product” to refer to wipes, towelettes, and masks.) Cosmetic and personal care masks are a popular means of delivering a product to the skin and/or for removing substances from the skin. A stack of masks is sometimes packaged in a single container. Alternatively, a single mask may be packaged in a sealed pouch, such as a packette. Individual packaging reduces the chance of contamination, and makes the masks more portable. Masks are usually intended for one use. Therefore, once the packette is opened and the mask is removed, the packette may be discarded.
A cosmetic or personal care mask generally covers a large area, such as the whole face, the hand or a baby's bottom. Therefore, to fit in a packette, the mask is usually folded one or more times. A basic packette is made conventional paper webs that are coated to prevent oil absorption. Alternatively, plastic laminates and foil laminates are also used. A typical packette for a mask product may comprise a sheet having first and second panels which are able to fold against each other, and bond along the perimeter of the panels. Bonding may be achieved by a continuous line of adhesive or welding, for example. A reservoir for the mask is defined between the bonded panels. A means for opening the packette to retrieve the mask from the reservoir is usually provided. For example, a pull tab may be located along a weaker section of the packette. Typical packettes are basically rectangular or square, and measure 25-150 mm on a side, while larger packettes, and differently shaped packettes are also known. In general, packettes are relatively flat. The two opposing panels may be decorated by any suitable means known in the packaging arts, such as ink printing. Sometimes, the packette materials are treated to impart an improved quality to finished packette. For example, foil packettes may be treated to make the foil less permeable to air and water. Plastic packettes may be treated to prevent yellowing of the packette material. Many types of treatment are known for application to either the inside or the outside of the packette.
Nowadays, personal care companies seek to attract consumers by incorporating a source of heat into the cosmetic or personal care experience. A system for heating mask type products that is convenient and portable meets a real consumer need and provides a market advantage. The present invention addresses this need.